Bonds of Time
by Anime Princess 1990
Summary: Sequel to "A New Life" and "A Stalker's Love" Saito and Netto are kidnapped and taken to a strange world. 200 years into the future, where they learn a secret they were never suppose to know. Rated T for possible violence.
1. Prologue

**This is a crossover sequel between my two Megaman/Rockman stories. Names are the Japanese version**. **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Megaman/Rockman.**

Names of Characters from Japanese to English

Netto- Lan

Saito- Hub

Dekao- Dex

Enzan- Chaud

* * *

><p>Netto sat in his room, having a small NetBattle with Dekao over the computer. Things had gotten boring since the Wily incident, 4 years ago. Even NetBattles had gotten boring for both Netto and Rockman, so much so that they actually surrendered out of boredom to Dekao. He wasn't blamed for it. They actually, purposely threw a match against Roll because they had gotten so bored with it.<p>

Dekao and Maylu appeared on screen. "Sorry, Netto. I thought a NetBattle would cheer you two up, but I seems it got you even more down." Dekao said, pressing a button on the PET which made Gutsman appear in the real world.

"We understand that you don't want to NetBattle anymore, but there has to be something to cheer you up." Maylu said, with tears in her eyes as she let Roll into the real world as well.

Rockman popped out the the PET as Saito and decided to take a nap. He didn't want to see anyone at the moment. He was feeling run down all the time, even though their couldn't find anything wrong. They were living in Saito's house, more like castle since they were royalty, even though they were a mile away from school they still walked after Netto miraculously recovered from his smashed legs and could walk again. All the windows from the 4th floor up were untinted when the secret was out.

"Nothing comes to mind. I guess we just need to be alone for a bit to think over what happened." Netto said and shut off the chat videos. *Sigh* "Anything you really want to do, Saito?"

"Yeah. Just sleep. I'm really feeling run down today. Maybe we'll dream of something to cheer us up." Saito turned over in his bed to face the wall. They had gotten a larger bedroom then what Saito had previously had. The room was triple Netto's old room and their beds were those bunk like beds that had desks under them.

"Yeah. I guess." Netto crawled into bed for a nap. Not knowing they was being spied on.

"Rest well, Netto Hikari. For soon, you will not be bored. I'll drag you and your friends to a place where you'll be begging to return, but you won't live to see it" the strange figure said and disappeared.

The next day, as they went off to school, Netto, Saito and his friends were talking about things they wish they could do. Maylu wanted to go to America, Dekao wanted to be NetBattle champ of the world, and Yai said she was content but wouldn't mind traveling the world with a cute boy.

"What would you like to do, Netto, Saito?" Yai asked.

"I don't know." They replied in a depressed voice.

"Come on. Cheer up or else we'll start getting depressed." Yai said cheerfully.

But they kept walking in silence. Maylu was going to say something when they heard someone following them. They walked a little faster til they got to school. Yai looked back and saw a man in a black suit with a blood red tie and a navy blue hat. Netto called Raika and told him about it and if he could, get there soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Short but gets some point across. Yai and Maylu's names are the same in the Japanese, just different spelling. I will not upload the next chapter til have one review<strong>.


	2. Organization

**This is a crossover sequel between my two Megaman/Rockman stories. Names are the Japanese version**. **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Megaman/Rockman.**

Names of Characters from Japanese to English

Netto- Lan

Saito- Hub

Dekao- Dex

Enzan- Chaud

* * *

><p>As the school day came to a close, Yai noticed that guy was still out there and Netto and Saito was heading out. She was about to stop him when she noticed Raika and Enzan tackled him and arrested him.<p>

Raika held the man down. "What do you think you've been doing here? Multiple students called in saying there was a strange man outside all day."

The man laughed. "I'm only after one kid. You make it sound like I'm going to blow the school up."

"Your biggest mistake is that a fellow NetSavior called us and you're alone." Enzan said pulling him off the ground.

"And yours is that you assume I'm alone. We have a whole secret underground organization dedicated to capturing our target" he laughed as he was stuffed into the car.

"And your target must be one of the Hikari boys or one of their friends." Enzan said, but before he got his answer, said boys were walking out and the guy literally vanished into thin air.

Saito and Netto reached into their bags to pull out skates and put them on. "Hey guys. The guy gone?" Netto asked as they skated up.

Enzan stared into the car where the man was. "We did, but as soon as you two came out, he vanished."

"That's weird. Who do you think he was after?" Saito asked as he skated in circles for a minute. He then noticed something on the ground. Grabbing a small handkerchief from his pocket, he picked up with the cloth. It resembled a PET, but there wasn't a Plug-In cord or laser anywhere on it. He handed it to Raika.

"Strange looking device." Raika mumbled. Looking up, he noticed Maylu and the others. "We'll analyze this at HQ. You two be careful. He said he wasn't alone and this group could be after one of you."

"Okay," they said in unison and took off down the street with their friends.

"What was that all about?" Yai asked.

"That weird guy disappeared the moment we got out and dropped some kind of device." Saito replied. "It looked like a PET at first, but there's no Plug-In access point. No laser, no cord."

Netto skated ahead backwards. "Let's forget about it for a moment and go get something to eat."

"Since it's the weekend, why don't we just go home and eat there? Maybe you guys can stay for dinner." Saito turned to their friends and asked.

"Can Roll and the others come, too?" Maylu asked.

"Of course." Netto replied. "But we promised mom that we'd pick up a couple of things before heading home, so we need to stop by the store first."

"We'll go on ahead. You guys head for the bus stop nearby and we'll meet you there." Saito said and skated off with his brother to the shop, not knowing they were being followed. This time, the man wore a green hat and a brown tie.

The figure chuckled. "To ensure that brat doesn't interfere with our plans, Netto Hikari must die." Suddenly, a radio he had on him started to beep. "It's me."

"You understand the consequences if you fail, right? I'll give you only one chance." A mysterious voice said over the radio.

"I understand, boss. The target is heading for the store then to home. Might I suggest we send another operative or two there?"

"You're smarter than you look. I'll send 2 more to the house. Just be prepared to bring him here alive. We'll kill the brat's ancestor before his eyes and watch him fade from existence."

* * *

><p><strong>Scary huh? I uploaded this in a hurry because I have work. I will not upload the next chapter til have one review<strong>.


	3. Caught

**This is a crossover sequel between my two Megaman/Rockman stories. Names are the Japanese version**. **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Megaman/Rockman.**

Names of Characters from Japanese to English

Netto- Lan

Saito- Hub

Dekao- Dex

Enzan- Chaud

* * *

><p>As they rode the bus, Saito stared out the window, thinking they were being followed. They were. The man before was driving right behind the bus.<p>

The others tried calling him, but he didn't answer. "Watch this." Netto whispered. "Hey, Onii-san."

Saito snapped out of it. "What?"

"We've been trying to get your attention. Our stop isn't too far away. Push the button."

"Oh, right." Reaching up, Saito pressed to button to let them off at the next stop. Once they got off, they starting walking to the Hikari's house, about 1/2 mile away.

Deako was whining the entire walk. "Why couldn't we just get on a different bus to get to your house?"

Netto turned his head and said, "Because, no bus gets us closer to the house than that one. No public transportation is allowed past that point. If you don't want to walk then pull out your scooter."

Saito said, "Might be quicker if we were all on wheels." Turning his head back to check to see if they were being followed. "Ever since we left the store, I've had the feeling that we were being followed. But it passed when we got off the bus."

"Even if we were being followed, they couldn't get past here. Any car without a security sticker on their windshield or one of us in it, would set off the alarm and the private police would be here in a heartbeat." Then, a limo pulled up, coming from the house. The driver side window rolled down. "Toya-san. What are you doing here?"

"Your father was worried and asked me to pick you up half way." Toya got out and opened the door for them.

"Appreciate it." Netto said almost jumping in with his friends.

"Thank you very much." Saito neatly got in like the prince he was.

"Ne, why do still act like that outside of school? I thought you'd be a little more relaxed." Yai asked.

"In case you forgot. Netto and I are the last remaining heirs to the throne and the crown will be passed on to me. As a matter of fact, the coronation will be next week. But here's the deal." Saito pulled out his note book and did a quick sketch. It was a simple stick figure with lines around it like an aura.  
>"When an heir is born, each child is mortal til the coronation of the new king andor queen." Turning it around, he drew a little crown on the head. "When the chosen heir takes the throne, he or she becomes immortal. Normally, it's just the current king and queen's children that are the heirs."

Netto finished. "But our mother, Lady Hikari, had given birth to us and Saito became a prince rather than a lord like me. When he becomes king a sacrifice of greatest treasure of his friends, family, and subjects is made. When our aunt, Yukiko, became queen, one little girl was going to give her, her greatest treasure which was a handmade doll. Those treasures hold in them the feeling of love and friendship that make the king and/or queen immortal."

"But when the car crash happened. Our cousin, Jassmine was in the car and she wasn't immortal since she was still a princess. So her mother gave up her immorality to save her and when she tried to return with her mother, she was killed as an imposter." Saito finished. and sighed. "Jassmine was going to be announced as the one heir to the throne, when mother gave birth to us.

Netto fell back against his seat. "Since she was a lady, normally, we'd only have rights to the throne if Jassmine and our other cousins, who had been sent out into the world, died," pointing his thumb to his brother, he said "but when we found out he was born with the royal green eyes and brown hair, he was instantly made prince. Since Jassmine is older than us by 7 years, but Saito was the only 'prince' the was a fight to decide the heir. It was agreed who ever married first would take the throne and that ridiculous law about the looks would be dropped."

"What's so great about having brown hair and green eyes?" Deako asked.

Saito touched his head "The hair represents the earth from which all living things started." He then pointed to his eyes. "The eyes mean purity and strength. As well as our county's gem is emerald. But now, no matter who takes the throne, their descendants will take the throne."

Netto leaned forward. "And Jassmine doesn't even want it. Besides, her greatest treasure is us, the last of our family."

Maylu thought about this. "Then, what's your greatest treasure, Netto?"

"Hmm. I guess, my friendship with everyone. So, if 'Onii-san' becomes king, I'd have to give up my friendship with you guys."

"That's awful."

"Back in ancient times, they made human sacrifices of those with the purest hearts. At least this way, no one gets hurt."

Three sweatdrops appeared on Maylu, Deako, and Yai's heads as they nervously laughed.

Saito noted something strange. "We should be there by now."

"Huh?" Netto looked out the window. "You're right. I don't even see that 'No Trespassing' sign we pass everyday." He reached up and pushed the intercom button. "Toya-san, where are we going?"

Only an evil chuckle was heard on the other side. "Sorry, but home is the last place you'll ever go." As soon as the voice finished, the limo shook violently.

When it came to a halt, a man dressed in a solid black suit and white tie and hat jerk Netto out of the car while other men grabbed the others. "Finally got you, little brat."

* * *

><p><strong>Any of that confuse you? I will not upload the next chapter til have one review and a day off<strong>.


	4. Rescue

**This is a crossover sequel between my two Megaman/Rockman stories. Names are the Japanese version**. **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Megaman/Rockman.**

Names of Characters from Japanese to English

Netto- Lan

Saito- Hub

Dekao- Dex

Enzan- Chaud

* * *

><p>In a darkened room, a man dressed completely in black, to the point he even wore a black mask, sat alone. 'Netto Hikari. Once you're gone, we'll never have to deal with Echo Ridge's little hero. After all, according to the DNA, you are his ancestor.'<p>

Meanwhile, Netto and the others had been tied up and were being taken to their leader.

"Let us go." Netto struggled to get free. "What do you want anyway?"

Suddenly, a glowing vortex opened, and Enzan and Raika were thrown out of it, while the man from the school walked casually out of it. "Pardon this, but I had to get the Star Carrier back and these two were in the way."

'Star Carrier?' Saito thought. 'What's going on?'

"We'll just kill them along with the brat. Let's go." They continued to drag them to their leader.

As they were being dragged, Saito noticed a bunch of newspaper clippings. He caught a glimpse of one of the pictures and noticed that the person kind of looked like Netto, but his hair was sticking up and not to the side. Then, he heard what sounded like small stones being thrown against the door ahead.

"Sounds like the boss is ticked today. Maybe seeing that brat's ancestor being killed in front of him will cheer him up."

'"Ancestor"? Could Netto is the ancestor of the boy in the pictures? If so, what did he do to make them do this?' Saito thought.

"Boss, we have him. And we brought along his friends as well."

"Come in" a deep dark voice spoke from the other side of the door.

As they entered, they noted the room was covered with posters with red X's on them. The figure through a dart that the opposite wall, where a giant poster of the boy rested with many holes in it. In big bold letters, the poster said "DEATH TO ROCKMAN".

"We brought Netto Hikari." The man in black and white lifted Netto to his feet.

The dark figure got up from his seat. "Welcome. I hope the 200 year time jump didn't exhaust you too much. Because I want you at your strongest when you are killed."

Netto struggled against his restraints. "Why do you want me dead, anyhow?"

"Quite simple. We kill you, our troubles with that brat die as well" he said pointing to the poster with the many holes in it.

Everyone looked and nearly had heart attacks from how similar the boy and Netto looked. "How does killing me get rid of him?"

"We found out that you are a possible ancestor of this brat. DNA confirmed it. He has caused us nothing but headaches and trouble. What's interesting is that after doing research on you, it turns out that brat has the same name as your NetNavi."

Netto's heart skipped two beats. "Rockman. That's his name?"

The man pulled out a small dagger. Saito noticed this and shoved the man holding him down out of the way and just as the man was about to plunge the dagger into Netto, Saito tackled him out a nearby window. Apparently he shoved too hard and was falling with him.

After falling a feet feet he heard someone cry out. "Machine Gun Strings" and was caught in what looked like guitar strings. He saw he was being pulled up by them. When he looked down, he noticed that the man disappeared.

Back in the room, the boy in the poster was fighting the men. They fled in fear. He untied Netto, who ran to the window. He let out a deep sigh of relief and reached out, catching Saito's hand and pulling him in. Out of no where a girl in redish-pink appeared.

"Not a bad catch, Harp Note." the boy said to the girl. "Now let's get these guys to the Satellite Police. They'll be safe there."

The girl, Harp Note turned to Saito. "Don't you worry. Rockman is the most trustworthy person I know."

Enzan muttered. "That's impossible." Rockman and Harp Note turned their attention to him. "We were kidnapped dragged, what they said was 200 years in time, had our lives threatened and all of a sudden, you two appear and you expect us to trust you, let alone anyone else outside this room?"

"You remind me a lot of this kid I knew. His name was Solo. He never had any friends nor did he trust a soul."

"Only ones I trust are these guys, their Navis, and Blues."

"'Navis'?" Harp Note saw the PETs. "Maybe we should go to AMAKEN first. Maybe Amachi-san can help."

"I guess." Rockman finished untying everyone. "Hang on guys." He grabbed Maylu, Deako, Yai, and Raika while Harp Note had Enzan, Netto, and Saito. Within seconds they appeared in AMAKEN HQ.  
>Once they were in, their PETs started glowing. Pulling them out, their Navis materialized. When Netto's glowed, Saito's clothes changed to his Navi outfit.<p>

"Weird." Harp Note said looking back and forth between Rockman and Saito. "You two look the same." Then a door slid open and a man walked in. "Amachi-san."

"Good to see you again, Misora-chan, Subaru-kun." the man said looking at Harp Note and Rockman, as he did so, Harp Note changed and a Star Carrier landed in her hand. Rockman did the same.

"Allow us to properly introduce ourselves. I'm Misora Hibiki and this is Harp, an EM Wave being called an FMian." She held out her Star Carrier and inside was a talking Harp.

"My name's Subaru Hoshikawa. This is War-Rock. He's an EM Wave being as well, but he's an AMian." He did the same.

"Hmm. Still doesn't explain why they wanted me dead." Netto muttered as he stared at War-Rock.

Saito pointed out, "They saved our lives, so let's hear what they have to say."

"Not interested."

"Netto, come on."

Maylu and Roll rolled their eyes. "How long has it been since they fought?" Maylu asked.

"Well, they're 18 now, so about 3 or 4 years." Roll replied.

Amachi walked up to them and asked to see their PETs. "Old technology."

Enzan's eye twitched a little. "Back home, it's the latest."

"Excuse him. We're all a little irritated by the fact a group of men wanted us dead." Saito said, politely.

"He's so polite. You could learn something from him, War-Rock" a voice said from no where.

As the others turn to find the voice, Subaru slipped on his Visualizer and Misora held up her Star Carrier and motioned them to look. Subaru handed his Visualizer to Saito and he put it on, and nearly jumped back at the sight of War-Rock in the real world.

"He's bigger than I thought." He said out loud.

War-Rock crossed his arms in annoyance. "What'd you expect?"

Subaru took back the Visualizer and put it on his head. "I got the same reaction. Now, let's start from the beginning. Who are you guys? And how did you end up in that building?"

Saito explained the situation then sat back to try and relax.

Amachi rubbed his chin in question. "200 years, huh? So, they believe if they kill, this boy, Subaru will die and they can do as they please?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Also, these are all NetNavis, materialized in human form."

"Gutsman's more robotic looking than humanoid in appearance, but yes. That is true as well." Saito sat straight up, while the others sort of lazed about.

"Hahaha. You act more like royalty than a teenager." Misora let loose the laugh she had been holding in. Subaru shook a little, remembering Cassiopeia. (Character in "A Stalker's Love.")

"Because I am of royal blood. Both my brother and I." Then Misora's laugh stopped dead. "We are the last of the Royal Family of the House of Rose." (Refer to "A New Life") "Our full titles are Crown Prince Saito and Lord Netto."

"Those names haven't been heard in ages." Amachi said, holding back a smile. "The Hikaris were well known through out the scientific community. I'll have a look around and see what I can come up with." With that he left.

"How did he know our last name was 'Hikari'. I don't recall us telling him"

Subaru never heard them mention it either. "Maybe, it was just a lucky guess, or maybe he knew from hearing your names. Remember from class a year back. We were learning about a kingdom called 'Paradisal' and King Saito is their immortal king. Everyone would then know who you are."

"So Saito does ascend the throne, huh?" Deako asked.

"Yeah," he turned his eyes to Saito. "but you didn't seem happy. On the holographic display in history class. You never said any words other than your vows to the throne."

"Nor did you smile." Misora said.

"When we were taken, Saito said the coronation would be a week away. Does that mean, when we return something is going to happen right before or during the coronation?" Yai said, in a worried tone. "Like someone close to him dies."

"If your concerned about one of you being killed. We'll trace your family trees and see if any of your descendants are alive today. But first, let's go to my house. We are on vacation and I haven't seen mom in a while. Plus it's a good place for you to hide." Subaru said.

Amachi came back into the room and walked over to Saito. "While I'm doing the research, take these." Saito held out his hands and Amachi dropped what appeared to be small pieces of jewelry. "Put them on you and your Navi friends. They'll make you appear human."

"Amachi-san." Saito said as Amachi was about to walk out. "How did you know our last name? We never told you."

Amachi tilted his hat over his eyes. "Let's say, I once had a good relationship with your family at one time. Then, someone threw me out of it. Neither you or your family is to blame." he walked out before any more questions were answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Any of that confuse you? I will not upload the next chapter til have one review and a day off<strong>.


	5. Family Trees

**This is a crossover sequel between my two Megaman/Rockman stories. Names are the Japanese version**. **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Megaman/Rockman.**

Names of Characters from Japanese to English

Netto- Lan

Saito- Hub

Dekao- Dex

Enzan- Chaud

* * *

><p>When they were finished at AMAKEN, Subaru escorted them out and they were on the bus to Echo Ridge. Subaru pulled out his Star Carrier and called someone. "Kizamaro. Think you can help me out? I need some info on a few people. I'll explain fully when I get back to Echo Ridge."<p>

"You ditch school, transfer away, and expect me to help you. Wait til I tell Prez." A boy with glasses said on the other side.

Misora leaned in. "I'll give you front seat tickets and backstage passes to my next concert, if you'll help."

The boy's eyes lit up. "Consider it done. Give me the names."

Subaru muttered, "Thanks" and turned his attention back to Kizamaro. "The names are Enzan Ijuin, Yaito Ayanokouji, Dekao Oyama, Maylu Sakurai, Raika, no last name, and finally, Netto and Saito Hikari."

"Consider it done."

"We'll be back in about half in hour."

"Kizamaro, out" and he hung up.

Subaru relaxed. "I sure hope something can be found."

Raika looked at Misora in confusion. 'Couldn't be. Could it?'

Enzan noticed this look. "Raika, what's up?"

"Is it my imagination, or does that girl and Maylu look very similar? It's kind of creeping me out."

"We are in the future. She could be a descendant." Blues replied.

Searchman agreed. "Strong chance."

Half an hour later, they arrived and got off the bus, where they were greeted by Kizamaro. "Got the info. What's all this about anyway."

"These guys were kidnapped and we need to find their families." Subaru said pointing behind him.

"Hoshikawa-kun." A girl with cone pigtails(that's what i call them) walked up to the group. "What's going on?"

"Prez. I just got back in town and I need to help find their families. They were kidnapped."

"Oh. Then let Gonta-kun and I help you as well." As if on cue a large guy ran up.

"You called, Prez" he said as he stopped.

'He reminds me of Deako.' Saito thought.

"Not really, but I was going to. We people were kidnapped and need our help."

"Amazing, Prez. You have such a big heart."

"I know, I know." she said, proudly.

Subaru, annoyed that Luna was being rude in front of everyone, decided to take them to his house to sort everything out, just as Enzan was going to go ballistic over her ego.

"Mom. I'm back." Subaru called out, but got no reply. He then saw the note, saying that she had gone shopping. "Well, let's get started. To be more to a point, these guys were kidnapped from 200 years into the past. If we can find their descendants and hide them with them. We can keep them safe til we can return them to they're own time line."

"You finally flipped your lid." Prez said. "Time travel is impossible."

Kizamaro wasn't paying attention and pulled up the names Subaru requested.

"Let's see here. Let's start with Enzan." Subaru traced his finger downwards along the lines and nearly had a heart attack about who his descendant was.  
>"Next is Yai. Uh, same descendant, different branch."<p>

"What?" Enzan asked. Looking at the "tree", it turned out Enzan was Prez's ancestor on her mother's side and Yai was on her father's side.

"Moving on." He then checked Deako's tree. "Ancestor of Gonta-kun. Maylu's next. WHOA!"

Misora ran over to see what happened. She looked and was shocked. "H-how's that possible? According to this, Maylu my mom's mom."

"WHAT?" Everyone gathered to see it and is was true. Maylu was Misora's grandmother.

"How? I would have been, what 170, to give birth and be her grandmother."

Subaru came back to reality first. "Let's move on the the Hikaris, okay?"

"R-right." Everyone agreed and moved on.

"Okay, first, Netto. Those guys said he was a possible descendant, But let's check first." As he scrolled down, he noticed that Netto didn't have a death date listed. "Weird. According to this, not only does it not list you having any children, But it also states that you're still alive."

"Or he could have gone missing and a death date is N/A" Saito said as he stared at the screen.

"We'll, it does state he disappears, but if he was dead, his body would have been found.

Netto, who had been only slightly shocked at the news, spoke up. "If that file says I went missing, that could explain why they wanted me dead."

"Why?" Prez asked.

"They think Rockman is a descendant of mine."

"ROCKMAN-SAMA? REALLY?" Prez spazed out and Gonta and Kizamaro had to drag her out.

The room fell silent, til Subaru spoke up. "Yeah, she's been in love with Rockman since he saved her."

War-Rock said, "She, as well as her little minions, at one time, knew Subaru was Rockman, but we erased their memories."

Roll's hand raised in question. "How do you become Rockman? Do you used Crossfusion?"

"'Crossfusion'? No. Denpa Henkan. We'll show you once the Weird Trio have left."

"Maybe you could learn something about manners from the this young man." Harp said standing behind Saito.

Saito held in an uncomfortable laugh. 'Say's the talking giant harp.' "Hey, we never saw my file."

Subaru pulled up Saito's file, but as soon as he pulled it up, it locked.

"Step aside" Saito started cracking every code in less than the blink of an eye. 3 seconds later, he had it open.

"Wow" Subaru, Misora, War-Rock, and Harp said in unison.

"Not all that hard since Netto and I helped set up the security system a year back."

Subaru scrolled the screen down. "'Saito-King, Wife-N/A, Children-1' Only info is on your past, before your coronation. Doesn't list you as married, but you do have a child. No name for him or her."

Blues noticed Enzan was getting restless and was annoyed. "Perhaps we could speed this up. We'd all like to return home"

"Amachi will find a away to get you home. He's never let us down before." Misora said cheerfully. "For now, it'd better if you went to hide with your family."

Bad Guys HQ

"You ran when he showed up?" The leader's voice bellowed. "When we find the boy and his friends, I don't care what you do or how you do it, I want them all dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Any of that confuse you? I will not upload the next chapter til have one review and a day off<strong>.


	6. Invitation

**This is a crossover sequel between my two Megaman/Rockman stories. Names are the Japanese version**. **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Megaman/Rockman. I had fun writing these fan fics, "A Stalker's Love" was my fav to write so far. Also, unlike my other stories which were published after 3 revisions and completed, this one is a 'make it as I go'.  
><strong>

Names of Characters from Japanese to English

Netto- Lan

Saito- Hub

Dekao- Dex

Enzan- Chaud

Misora- Sonia

Subaru- Geo

Harp- Lyra

War-Rock- Omega-xis

* * *

><p>Misora and Subaru were able to hide Yai, Enzan, Dekao, and their NetNavis with their descendants. Raika decided to hide with the police. Misora took Maylu and Roll to see her concert while Subaru was left the Hikari twins.<p>

Netto let out a heavy sigh. "So..where will we go? We stay with you, they might find us and get you as well. And as a possible ancestor, I can't let my possible descendant get hurt."

"Is he always like this?" Subaru turned to Saito and asked in a whispered tone.

"Not always, but once he starts..." Saito whispered. "Netto, maybe we should try to reach my older self. What harm could it bring?"

"It's impossible." Subaru said. "The Paradisal is became a floating island and is constantly moving. It's very heavily protected. Not even a bird gets in without setting off the alarms."

"Bummer." Netto said. "So we can't get in, then?"

"It's not really." Saito said cheerfully. Subaru and Netto turned to him. "Remember what the name of our home country's legendary hero is?" The twins turned to Subaru and together said.

"Rockman."

On the Paradisal

A man donned in silver armor bowed before a large stairway with a man sitting on a throne with a young woman next to him. "Your Majesties, the Stelar Assassins have resurfaced. They time traveled and brought Netto and his friends along."

The man sitting in the throne sighed deeply. "They tried to be rid of me 200 years ago, now they have brought my brother here to this time along with his friends. Bring him and his friends here at once." He ordered.

"Yes, Saito-sama." The man bowed again and left.

The woman next to him knelt to her knees and rested her head on his hand. "Saito, my love. What should we do? What if 'he' is with them?"

"Do not fret, my wife. If any harm should come to them, I will personally see to their deaths. We will not part again."

Back to the trio

"No way. Nuh-uh. Never." Subaru said. Saito had proposed that Subaru should turn into Rockman and state that he wished to see the older Saito, but Subaru was against it.

"Come on. You never turned down a challenge before." War-Rock said from the Star Carrier.

"Or maybe you should go yourself. You being a 'former' king."

"Come on. What could it hurt?" Netto said. "It's either that or we stay here at your house, where your mom will find us and ask who we are. Think she'll believe us when we tell her?"

"Still, no way."

"Subaru, I'm home." a voice called out from the doorway.

"Mom's home. Not good."

"Subaru, where are you?"

"I'll be down in a second." Subaru called out to his mother and turned to the twins who had disappeared on him.

"Oh, are you friends of Subaru?" Subaru raced down when he heard his mother say that.

"Yes. Your son saved our lives a little while back. We came to thank him." Saito said as Subaru nearly crashed to the floor.

"Oh. Well, then I'm glad my son could help. Oh, Subaru, this was in the mail for you." She handed Subaru an envelope with a symbol resembling a castle with a multi-colored rose in the center.

'Crest of the Royal House of Rose.' Saito and Netto thought together.

"Who could this be from." Subaru said as he opened it. In it was a invitation. "'Greeting, Subaru Hoshikawa. This is an invitation to a Royal Ball held at Paradisal Palace on the Spring Equinox. You are permitted to bring as many guests as you desire.' Huh, a ball."

"Sounds fun. You should go. If you were invited, that means King Saito, himself, has taken an interest in you. Maybe because of your studies." His mother said, putting the groceries away.

Saito held back a laugh, then thought out loud. "His studies?"

"He graduated from University at the age of 16. That was last year. He's doing a repeat year to refresh his mind before searching for a job."

"Either way. I heard Saito graduated university at 8 years old. Graduating at 16 sounds like it'd be a little dull to him." Netto said, adding a yawn at the end to make a point.

"He graduated high school and unversity in just one year." Netto froze in mid-yawn as she said this.

Saito and Subaru tried to hold in their laughter, but a few giggles slipped out.

"Hope your face doesn't freeze like that." Saito said, trying to hold in his laughter.

Subaru's mother stared at Saito. 'It's couldn't be. Could it? Get a hold of yourself, Akane. There's just no way it's him.' she thought and turned to a small frame picture in it. It was a picture of Subaru and her husband. 'Then again, dear. The resemblance is amazing. No way the king is in our living room right now.' "Call up your friends. I'll take you all shopping for proper clothes tomorrow."

Netto groaned at the thought of shopping. 'Do I have to wear those boring clothes, again?'

'Netto, you know I can hear you. I wore those clothes all my life. It's not so bad.' Saito said through their link.

"Mom, do we have to?" Subaru groaned. He hated dressing up too.

"Yes," she said. "you must be properly dressed for a royal event. I'll call all your friends for you. The ball is in 3 days. We need to get them ready." She ran over to the phone and called all of their parents.

"Sorry guys. Especially you, Saito." Subaru looked over to the twins and added a small bow in respect.

"No problem. Our mom was just the same." Netto said.

"Lady Rika Hikari was?"

"No. He means our step-mother, Haruka." Saito corrected. "Besides, I believe older me has other plans than a ball. I maybe a prince, but balls? No good at dancing and constantly jumped by the girls."

"Heh." Subaru nervously laugh with a sweatdrop running down his head.

"Sounds like what happened to me a lot before I came to Earth." War-Rock sympathized with him. 'That girl drown me daily in her one-sided love. I still have nightmares."

Akane came back to ask where the boys lived and offer a ride back.

"We actually were kidnapped and we don't know how to get back." Netto said, without thinking, but Saito came in with a save.

"And if our captors find out where we live, they'll kill our family. They told us so." Saito added a couple of tears to make a point.

Subaru thought. 'No way mom'll buy that.'

But Akane was crying a bit too. "You poor dears. You can stay here. Maybe King Saito can even help you" and she walked into her room to go to bed.

Saito wiped his eyes to clear the tears. "Works everytime." He gave a thumbs up to Netto who returned it, while Subaru sat there with a look of disbelief.

"How did you do that?" Subaru asked.

"Not only am I smart enough that I graduated college at 8, but I also inheirted our birth mother's wit and acting skills." Saito said calmly while Netto held in some giggles.

Subaru decided to change the subject before anything else weird came from the twins. "Well, it's late. Time to hit the hay."

"We'll sleep in the basement for now. It'll be safer." Netto said as Saito hid a yawn.

"Good night, then." Subaru said as he went to bed.

On the other side of town, Misora and Maylu where hanging out at the concert hall.

"I can't believe my granddaughter is a singer." Maylu said as she danced on stage.

"Subaru was the one who really inspired me to sing. He and Harp never forced me to sing like my manager. They were patient and helped me when I needed it. We're inseparatable." Misora said as she strummed her guitar.

Maylu stared at her and said, "You're in love with him, right?"

Misora hit a sour note. "What? W-w-w-why would you ask that?"

"Subaru. Something about him is familiar. Not just that he's a possible descendant of Netto's. As a matter of fact, he really doesn't seem a lot like him."

Misora sighed as Maylu changed the subject. "I wouldn't know. I've only know Netto for a few hours."

At AMAKEN, Amachi looked up towards the night horizan from the roof. "It will soon arrive." Clutched in his hand was half a locket. "Nii-san. I wish I could see you again."

The next day, everyone gathered at the mall to shop. The guys were about sneak away while the girls tried on dresses galore, but Saito said that if they got their tuxedoes now, then they could go and reminded Netto to be careful.

They stayed and within 15 minutes, they left to have fun. Saito stayed behind to help carry their bags, like a gentleman.

"Hoshikawa-kun should be more like you." Prez said.

Roll ran up holding a long flowing pink dress that Saito thought looked beautiful on her.

"No way that would be appropriate for a royal ball." Prez said smugily, while the other girls thought it was cute.

'Roll looks like a princess.' Saito thought to himself with a smile on his face, then realized what he thought. 'Where did that come from?'

"We must impress the royal family. So I recommend this." Prez held up 10 layer hot pink dress with more lace than dress.

'I think I would kick out anyone who wore that to a ball.' Saito thought. Then, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, Roll. Over here." Saito walked in the direction of the object he saw and Roll was right behind him. He pulled out what he saw and handed it to Roll.

It was a 3 layer soft pink dress with a small yellow ribbon in the back. Akane looked over at Roll and the dress she was holding. "Go try that one on."

Roll put on the dress and stepped out. Everyone but Prez was impressed.

Saito had a light blush on his face when he saw her. "I think you look like a real princess." Misora, Yai and Maylu agreed.

Bad Guys HQ

"I just found out the brat could be on his way to the Paradisal. Once he gets there, it will be next to impossible to get him." A woman in a red-as-blood hat and black tie said as she bursted in.

"Great. The boss is only given s a week to kill Netto." An older man wearing a brown hat and white tie leaned in his seat.

The man in white and black, the second in command, spoke up. "Then, I say. We try to kill him there."

"How?" the woman said.

"There will be numerous arrivals for the ball. All we need to do is hijack one and wait. We will get revenge for her. Perseus-sama vowed we avenge Cassiopeia-sama." Then right then, the whole group transformed into EM Wave beings.

* * *

><p><strong>Any of that confuse you? I will not upload the next chapter til have one review. I'm also out of a job at the moment so I'll be busy looking for one. P.S. I have another Megaman fanfic that is completed I don't plan on publishing. But I will, if you want and are becoming impatient about waiting for another chapter<strong>** or ask for it and u can publish it.**


	7. On their way

**This is a crossover sequel between my two Megaman/Rockman stories. Names are the Japanese version**. **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Megaman/Rockman. I had a bad day and decided to upload a new chapter.  
><strong>

Names of Characters from Japanese to English

Netto- Lan

Saito- Hub

Dekao- Dex

Enzan- Chaud

Misora- Sonia

Subaru- Geo

Harp- Lyra

War-Rock- Omega-xis

* * *

><p>After an hour of not finding any decent outfits to wear, the girls decided to go looking for the guys. They wanted the guys to get tuxedos. Saito endured this torture hundreds of times over as a child, so he was used to it. 'Come on guys. I endured it. Now it's your turn.'<p>

Unknown, to him, Saito was being followed. A man dressed in a simple tee shirt and blue jeans tailed him to the arcade where the others were hiding. They were playing a hunting game, with Raika getting the high score.

"Come on, guys. I had to go through the girls throwing tuxedos on me, now it's your turn." Saito said, but they didn't listen. "Come willingly or...I could call the girls and tell them where you are?" With that, Raika slipped and the guys flinched.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you wouldn't." Netto stammered.

"It's bad enough I had to suffer elementary and middle school with Prez's constant nagging, but to be tortured in to wearing a suit. Last time I wore one, a psychotic girl tried to kidnap me and kill my friends."

Saito pulled out his phone. "I have Maylu and Roll on speed dial. One click and they could be down here in seconds." He said with a finger ready to dial.

Netto gave in and the others followed. An hour later everyone went home. Just as they were leaving, War-Rock noticed the guy following them.

"Subaru, we have a stalker." War-Rock whispered.

Subaru noticed a rounded mirror up ahead and used it to see the follower's face. 'Wearing sunglasses as well. Dang it.' He kept watch in reflections in windows and mirrors as they were heading out of the mall and still couldn't get a good look, but felt safer because he could tell he wasn't part of the organization after Netto.

The man followed them home, where the girls complained about not finding outfits while Dekao and Gonta had a thumb war. Raika and Enzan were annoyed by their chatter.

Blues noticed. 'If we had PETs we could NetBattle.' He held the pendant Amachi gave them. 'As long as we have these pendants, this organization can not recognize us.'

Then a knock came at the door. "Yes, one moment." Akane said as she walked to the door and opened it to see the man that Subaru noticed and a young lady. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, is this the Hoshikawa residence?" He asked from the doorway.

"Yes, it is."

He pulled out a wallet and flipped it open to reveal a badge. The badge had the Royal Crest on it. "I am Lord Kato, personal knight to King Saito-sama and this is Lady Mori. We have been sent to escort your son and his companions safely to the castle." Subaru heard that and silently sighed in relief.

"Oh, please come in and rest. Must have been such a journey." Akane let him in and shut the door.

Kato removed his hat and sunglasses. He was about 23 with black as night hair and green eyes. Mori was about 21 with red hair and blue eyes. Kato's eyes fell on Saito in the back. He made a gesture with his hands. Fisting his hand slightly and extending his index and ring fingers to a slight bend, then made the "A" sign with is little finger curled then extended the index again.

'Netto you see that?' Saito thought/said to Netto.

'Yeah. Our mother taught you then you showed me. It's sign language used by the Royal Family and their knights as a way of subtle communication. It means "Need not worry" right?' Netto thought back.

'Yes.'

"Which of you is Subaru-kun?" Kato asked looking around, even though he already knew.

"That would be me." Subaru stood up.

Mori walked up to the girls. "And you lot must be what some would call 'gal pals', right?"

"I guess you could call it that." Prez said. "I'm Hoshikawa-kun's former Class President, Shirogane Luna, but everyone calls me 'Prez'."

"Interesting."

Akane asked why they were here. Kato turned and said, "Saito-sama wishes to see them quickly. His Queen has set aside attire for them to wear and we need to tailor it. If you allow us to take them for a while." She gave her consent. "No need to pack. Clothes are already prepared for your arrival."

Everyone, but Mori and Akane walked outside. Mori pulled out a small pocket watch with the royal crest on it and held it up. "Your usefulness has ended." she said in a cruel voice and with a flash of light, walked out with Akane passed out on the floor.

They rode in a limo on their way to the airport. It had a mini fridge, the biggest TV screen they could fit, and a sun roof window that stretched from the back to the front.

"There's a private plane waiting for us. From there we will fly to the palace, where the King, himself, is waiting to meet you." Mori said, cheerfully as Kato drove.

The rest of the ride was silent til they pulled up to the runway gate. "Since our job is to get you there. The moment you step out, we have to leave you. A friend of the King is to watch you. He's waiting on the plane. Since the King has few friends, we don't know him." Kato said as they pulled up and got out to board the plane.

Subaru boarded first and saw Amachi, front and center. "Yo, Subaru-kun."

"Amachi-san, you're our chaperone?" Misora said cheerfully as she took her seat with Maylu and Roll next to her. Luna sat by herself with Kizamaro and Gonta behind her. Dekao and Gutsman sat in the back. Enzan and Blues sat in the middle. Yai and Glyde sat near the front. Netto and Saito sat next to each other, playfully fighting on who gets the window seat and started "Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"That's right. No one knows this, but I was born in the Paradisal and raised in Echo Ridge."

As Kato boarded saw Amachi and paled. Before he could say anything, someone outside the plane shouted.

"MISORA!"

Misora flinched. "Kaneda-san, my manager. Quick, let's get out of here."

Everyone fastened their seat-belts and took off as fast as they could. They were nearly flattened to their seats after the rushed take off. After a minute in the air, they relaxed.

"Let's never do that again." Subaru said.

"Agreed." Everyone quickly said in unison.

Taking a deep breath, Mori stood up. "We should arrive in 30 minutes or so. The Paradisal circles the Earth in the opposite of it's rotation. I'll fetch snacks for you." She walked down the aisle to the back.

Subaru turned to face Amachi. "You never told me you were from the Paradisal?"

"When I was younger, I was close to the King. My mother and father thought it best I grew up else where. I spend most of my life in Echo Ridge. My father was almost never home, so my mother raised me herself. Soon enough I met the King when he visited my school. We became secret friends since then."

"Cool." Netto said, while Saito thought for a second.

'His life sounds a bit similar to Netto's.'

Mori came back with cakes and tea. "Here we are. Should be enough for everyone."

Everyone got up to grab some. As Luna reached for the largest piece, Kato took it away. "That's mine."

Kato ignored her and walked over to Saito. "Here, Your Majesty."

Saito took it. "I could have gotten one for myself. No need to trouble yourself."

"Nonsense, we are your humble servants." Kato then went to the cockpit.

Luna marched over to try and take it. Subaru noticed and walked ahead and began to talk with Saito. "Move, Hoshikawa-kun. He stole my cake."

Misora stood behind Luna. "Still don't know who that is?"

"Why should I care?" She said, annoyed.

"That's Saito Hikari. Younger version from the past of the King whom we're going to see." Misora said, passing Luna to stand next to Subaru while Luna froze.

Saito noticed a ring on Misora's hand. "Just out of curiosity, why is the young lady wearing an engagement ring?" he whispered to Subaru, sensing that it was somewhat a secret.

"It happened about a year ago. After we somehow defeated an alien princess who wanted to fuse War-Rock and I and then marry us. I asked Misora to marry me. It used to belong to an ancestor of mine. At least, that's what I was told." Subaru whispered back.

'That's the same ring I was going to propose to Roll with.' "Well, congratulations." Saito whispered and started a regular conversation with the two, while Gonta and Kizamaro tired to unfreeze Luna.

After about 20 minutes everyone returned to their seats. They were arriving sooner than expected.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it so far? Please, please, please review.<strong>


	8. Meeting the King

**This is a crossover sequel between my two Megaman/Rockman stories. Names are the Japanese version**. **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Megaman/Rockman. I had a bad day and decided to upload a new chapter.  
><strong>

Names of Characters from Japanese to English

Netto- Lan

Saito- Hub

Dekao- Dex

Enzan- Chaud

Misora- Sonia

Subaru- Geo

Harp- Lyra

War-Rock- Omega-xis

* * *

><p>At the gate terminal, King Saito stood with two guards, waiting for their arrival. 'I just hope nothing has happened.'<p>

A man dressed in green approached. "They are within sight. Time of arrival: 2 minutes."

"Thank you, Searchman, Raika." King Saito stared, absently at the man.

"No worries. I highly doubt anything could happen." Another wearing red said.

"I hope, Blues, Enzan. Still, if the S.A.s went through all the trouble to travel time, then they will not stop. Echo Ridge did their part, now it's time for him to return."

"Sir, they're landing." Raika/Searchman said.

"You know better. When in private, you can call me by name, just like before." King Saito said with a smile.

"Sorry, force of habit."

Within seconds, the two guards stood attention.

The others got off and walked down a dimly lit hall to the door. The door opened in slow motion as Saito, who stayed in the middle, saw his older self smiling at the group. The girls couldn't help but blush a bit. The only difference between the two was the older Saito was taller, had a bit more muscle and his rounded, youthful eyes were replaced by mature, yet still caring eyes. Some mentally questioned if they were even the same person.

Kato and Mori knelt before the king. "We have returned, Your Majesty."

King Saito smiled kindly at the group. "I welcome our honored guest to my humble kingdom. My guards and I will take it from here. Kato, Mori, go enjoy the rest of the day and take the next day off for your hard work."

"Thank you." They said in unison and walked away.

Subaru stood in awe. 'Amazing. He has a much different presence then I thought.'

The king's eye focused on Subaru. "You must be young Subaru-kun and who might your friends be?"

"Misora, Prez, Gonta, Kizamaro, Amachi-san, and" Subaru pointed each one, but stopped just before the others. They were about to introduced themselves, when the king interrupted.

"I know this group. Maylu-chan, Roll-chan, Yai, Glyde, Enzan, Blues, Raika, Searchman, Deako, Gutsman." He removed the pendants they wore, revealed their real appearance. Then turned to Netto and Saito and smiled. "Netto and Saito, my younger self from the past."

"I guess there's no trying to fool you." Misora said, disappointingly.

"You were merely protecting them. Come, it's not safe for us to stay too long." They walked into a large pod. "This will take us directly to the palace gate. I believe you left out two more in your group."

"Huh?"

He pointed to the Star Carriers.

"Oh, yeah." Misora showed him Harp and Subaru introduced to War-Rock.

"When we arrive, my wife might drag you off to be fitted for your attire. I know how terrible to have to constant outfits. Remember? When we were young, they made us try on 20 suits a day just to see if they'd fit." His eyes fell on his younger self.

"Kind of hard to forget." Saito said, in discomfort at the memory.

"I promise you. In and out in 10 seconds flat."

"Who are the guys in weird outfits?" Gonta asked.

"Crossfusion, remember? Enzan and Blues, Raika and Searchman."

"You can't be serious." Enzan nearly shouted.

"It's true." the older Enzan said. "Everyone was given and extended life. But our time is limited still. Once, the heir returns, we will begin to age and be at peace."

"'Heir'? You mean like a prince or princess?" Maylu asked.

"Your son, huh?" Amachi said calmly. Everyone turned their heads. "I almost couldn't believe it, but it's true."

"Amachi-san, how do you now he has a son?" Kizamaro asked.

He smiled slightly be the king answered for him. "Because, he's my son's godfather and uncle."

"'Uncle'? Wait...n-no way..." Netto stammered in shocked. "You couldn't be.."

"Cat's out of the bag. Way to go, Nii-san." Amachi said.

"You know how much I hate you calling me that, Netto-kun." he said with a half-amused smile.

Everyone in the nearly screamed. Amachi explained that before the coronation, he was nearly killed and woke up with no memory, the price for Saito's immortality. He was given immortality and eternal youth to live as DenTech City became Echo Ridge and until his memories came back. When they did, Saito called him in to be his son's protector.

"And I kept that promise." Amachi finished as the girls were in tears and the boys in near shock. "I was suppose to raise him as my own, but I found a family who just lost a child and they agreed to raise him. He's already returned and the ball is in his honor."

When he finished, they had arrived at the gate and entered. Welcoming them was an elderly woman in a wheelchair. "Welcome back, Saito."

"How are you feeling? Remember me?" Amachi knelt down to the woman's level.

"Fine, I guess and yes. When the young prince is announced, I can rest in peace. I have not been around for 224 years, 18 of it waiting for the prince, to spend eternity here. I wish to be with my husband." she said weakily.

"Soon, my cos." Saito grabbed the handles and wheeled her inside with everyone in tow.

"Hey, older me, is that who I think it is?" Netto asked Amachi.

"Yep, that's Jassmine. Her husband died after 50 years of marriage. She never had any children, but wanted to see Saito's child. She's been waiting ever since. Saito promised that when his son returned, she could be with her husband again."

"That's sad." Saito said in reply.

"After I disappeared, she was all the family he had left. Guess he needed something from the past to hang to."

As they walked on, a little blonde girl ran towards them yelling "No, No, No" with a lady with purple hair chasing after her. The king let go of the chair and knelt down to catch the girl, upside down.

"And what do you think you're doing little lady. Giving Medi a hard time again?"

The woman caught up. "Sorry, Your Majesty. She refuses her check-up like usual." She then noticed the guests.

Before she could ask questions, the king asked her to check Jassmine and told the little girl to behave or she wouldn't go to the ball. They soon walked off. "That was close. That was Medi, remember her?"

"I wish I didn't." Roll muttered softly.

"She's the Royal Physician. The little girl is my daughter. She doesn't like Medi, so she gives her a hard time with check-ups. There is also one more old friend here. Let's hope we don't run into him." The king led them to the guest chambers. Just as he was opening the door, a voice cheerfully shouted.

"Rockman!" It was Thrill. He lunged for Saito, which caused the pendant to fall off and show him as Rockman. "It's been so long. I've missed you."

"And here he is." King Saito muttered. "Of course you remember Thrill. He somehow got here and hasn't been able to leave."

Roll and Maylu had to pry him off. "Still see you as like older brother."

"Why did the kid call him 'Rockman'?" Luna asked.

"Rockman is the name of our country's hero. 200 years ago, I was Rockman. He never learned my real name, so he still calls me 'Rockman' to this day. Every generation, a child will be chosen to take the name. Everyone assumed my son would be next."

"I remember when we first found him, he was a baby. He wouldn't stop crying, then when Rockman held him, he stopped." Roll groaned.

"So instead of your son becoming Rockman, some other kid did?" Luna asked, forgetting that Subaru was Rockman due to the memory wipe.

"You best get changed. The room is divided by curtains. So everyone will be in and out quickily." The king held the door open and ushered them in. "Dinner is in 3 hours. So when your done here, you may explore the grounds." He picked up the pendant and returned it to Saito. "Come on, Thrill." He grabbed Thrill's hand and the child waved cheerfully, good bye.

True to the Older Saito's words. Once in their clothes, it took 10 seconds to be tailor fitted and they were free to wander.

Netto talked to Amachi about the 200 years between them. Roll, Harp, Maylu, and Misora went to the garden, which had flowers they never knew existed. Enzan and Raika left with their Navis to find their older selves. Glyde accompanied Yai and Luna for a walk. Deako and Gonta wanted to try and raid the fridge. Kizamaro followed Luna in case she needed something. Subaru and War-Rock wandered aimlessly.

Saito, on the other hand, walked aimlessly and came across a room with the door slightly open. When he went in, he saw his older self standing in a room filled with numerous pictures and items. Most he recognized right off the bat. "Hi."

The older Saito gently smiled at his younger form. "Greetings. I was just reminiscing about mother and father. As well as all those battles and the times we saved the world."

"Yeah those were fun. Pharaohman deleting me was my favorite." Saito said, sarcastically.

Older Saito took a picture off the wall in front of him. "This moment, has been my most cherished moment for 18 years." He handed his younger self the photo. In the photo, stood the older Saito holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. "When I held my son for the first time and understood how our own parents felt."

As he looked at the photo, younger Saito felt curious at what his future son looks like now. "Do you know what your son looks like? Or know anything about him?"

"Netto-no, Amachi told me everything about him. We barely have anything in common. I was worried that he might hate me and run away. At the time, people were pouring in with new born daughters, wishing for me to choose a bride for my new son. So I told them I was sending my son away to grow up else where. I told not where because I myself could not think of a place, but I knew when I called Amachi in, that he would find a place safe for him."

Saito backed up slowly after returning the picture to his older self. "I think I'm going to go and look around." After he was out of the room, he ran as fast as he could out of the palace and soon ran into Subaru, who standing on a balcony over looking the city.

"Can you imagine this use to spread across the whole world?" Saito asked, surprising Subaru, who didn't hear him walk up.

From where they stood they saw numerous gardens, beautifully elegant buildings, and parks full of flowers, lakes, and people just being happy and content. A perfect utopia.

While Saito marveled at how his home had changed very little, Subaru couldn't help but feel sadden. "If everyone could be like this, then, there would be no wars, no murders, no pain."

"You know, thinking back on when we first came here to this time, the people you saved us from were wanting kill Netto because they thought he was your ancestor and flash-backing to when I was 8, I was shot at my college graduation."

Subaru cringed a bit after hearing that. "Your point?"

"Netto and I are twins, after all. Maybe they thought you were my descendant, but when they tried to kill me and you survived, they turned to Netto, but Amachi already proved he has no children." Saito said as leaned over the rail.

"So what you're saying is that you and I might actually be father and son, yes."

"Only the older me knows if that is so." Looking at the clock, Saito realized the ball would begin soon enough. "Let's get back. Paradisal Balls usually start at 8:30 Universal Time."

"Do we have to? I was just getting used to the scenery." War-Rock whined. He was about to turn away, when he noticed a few faint lights heading for them and disappeared into the palace. He kept it secret. 'No need to worry the kid.'

* * *

><p><strong>Like it so far? I actually cut the chapter in half. Please, please, please review.<strong>


	9. Preparing for the Ball

**This is a crossover sequel between my two Megaman/Rockman stories. Names are the Japanese version**. **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Megaman/Rockman. I know it's been awhile, but here's the new chapter. Would have been here sooner if my internet would work properly.  
><strong>

Names of Characters from Japanese to English

Netto- Lan

Saito- Hub

Dekao- Dex

Enzan- Chaud

Misora- Sonia

Subaru- Geo

Harp- Lyra

War-Rock- Omega-xis

* * *

><p>Inside, everyone changed into their outfits. Luna was wearing a simple purple gown, which she hated. Yai wore a red dress, nothing fancy. Maylu and Roll's gowns almost matched. Maylu's was all pink with red tinted lace along the bottom, while's Roll's had a layer of yellow and green mixed into her pink dress. Misora's was red with short, white sleeves.<p>

All the boys wore tuxedos, but each were a little different. Raika's had a green tie and peridot cuff links. Enzan's had ruby cuff links and a red shirt. Dekao's, Kizamaro's, and Gonta's were simple black and white. Netto's was a black coat with simple gold cuff links. The Navi's were dressed in tuxedos resembling their usual outfits.

Saito and Subaru had not come out yet.

"No way. I look ridiculous." Subaru said behind the changing curtain.

"Come on. You can't look that stupid." Luna said, as she pointed at the curtain as a signal for Gonta to drag him out.

"I'll come out, but if you laugh, I'll make sure to get up some black mail on all of you." Subaru said, as he slowly opened the curtain. His face looking towards the ground. He was dressed in a silk tuxedo with a silk dress shirt, emerald cuff links, and emerald green tie with a golden star to hide the knot.

"Most likely, you look less like a dork than I do." Saito said as he stepped out. Him being used to being used as dress up doll, he wasn't ashamed. His was similar to Subaru's only, his cuff links were a little bigger and set in gold. "Other than the cuff links, we're dressed the same. Besides, I noticed a couple of you aren't happy with how you look."

"This is what everyone wears to these dumb things here." Netto muttered has he tried loosen the tie, which, apparently, was a little tight or he just wanted it off.

All of a sudden, the little girl from before ran in saying, "Where is he? Where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"My Onii-chan. He's suppose to be here already, but I can't find him. Oh, I'm Ran." The girl had blonde hair and kinda resembled a little Roll.

'Wouldn't doubt if she is the mother.' Saito thought to himself. 'If I'm right, then for all we know, Subaru could the the brother she's looking for.' His thoughts stopped when Ran looked up at him.

Pointing her finger, she said, "You look like Papa, does that make you my brother?"

Laughing at the cute way she asked, he replied, "No, I'm not."

"Well, can you be Onii-chan til he gets here?"

"I suppose."

"Yay!" Ran jumped up and down singing, "Onii-chan, I have a Onii-chan" while everyone laughed at the cute sight. "Come on. They're starting." She grabbed Saito's hand and walked them to the ball room.

As they were walking, Luna kept complaining about how her dress was to common for a royal event. Ran looked like she almost turned around to slap her, but refrained. Saito noticed.

"If she dislike this country's customs, then her words should not matter to you." Saito said with a slight smile. "My mother use to say that."

"My papa says that, too." Ran giggled as she continued to drag Saito to the ball room. "We're almost there." She stopped at a door that was too small to lead to the ball room. "Papa wants to see someone named 'War-Rock' or something before we went on. So who ever it is, go in and the rest of us will be on our way." She then yanked on Saito again in the direction of the ball room while War-Rock and Harp went in.

Inside, Cepheus and the AMians, in their human forms, were waiting for War-Rock.

Cerberus knelt in a bow. "My king, it is good to see you are well."

"I personally invited them to come." King Saito said as he leaned against a wall. "You and your friend Harp can take a human form if you wish." He held up two small medallions. "These are all you'll need."

War-Rock took one and in a flash, took a human appearance. His hair was emerald green tied back in a small ponytail. He was dressed in a navy tuxedo and his eyes were red and slightly squared off to make him look regal and somewhat charming. "This will take a little getting used to."

Harp took hers and her hair was red with a tint of pink and waist length. Her eyes were green and slight pointed, but round at the same time. She was dressed in a soft blue gown. "Not bad."

Cepheus walked up to War-Rock. In his human form, he had light green hair and red eyes and was dressed in white and gold. "The reason we are here is because Perseus, a FMian, has made it his mission in life to avenge my sister, by being rid of Subaru. He might even find a way to get here as well."

Saito bent his head in worry. "In case you fail to notice...Subaru is, in reality, my son. 200 years ago they tried to be rid of me, but I survived. Deciding I couldn't be an ancestor, they went after my brother. Before Netto could be killed, he gave up his memories and friendships, in exchange, I gave him immortality. I gave him the identity of Mamoru Amachi. When it came time for my son to be born, families wanted my son to wed their daughters."

"From there you sent Subaru to Echo Ridge to live out as a normal kid?" War-Rock finished with a question.

"I never announced his name to anyone and at the time, I never would have thought that my son could be the reason they wanted me dead, til I heard of Rockman down on Earth. Cepheus explained to me that the men, we called the 'Stellar Assassins', were people out to avenge his sister's heartbreak." Saito opened door. "I have to announce the ball to start. Come along."

Ran had led the group to double doors at least 3 times their height. Inside people were dancing, eating, etc. No one cared to notice that the princess came in dragging a group of strangers.

"Papa will announce the official start. I need to get to my place." Ran ran up a stair way where 4 similarly carved thrones stood. She sat on a smaller, reddish one at the end. Next to her was a larger, pinkish throne. Next to that was a large bluish-green throne with another blue one, just smaller than the pinkish one, but bigger than the 1st, at the end.

Saito looked at them. Pointing to each one, he mumbled, "Princess, Queen, King, Prince. I guess that's the order."

Gutsman and Deako wandered off to the buffet with Gonta. Raika and Enzan wandered to find their older selves. While everyone else, except the twins, started dancing.

"I can't believe, this is really happening." Netto mumbled. "In the future, meeting our older selves, and going to these balls we both hate so much."

"Well, we'll just put up with it for a while longer. Our older selves should be able to get us home." Saito said, as he saw his older self sit on the largest throne and officially announced the start of the ball.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it so far? I actually got impatient and uploaded this. I'm having Major Writer's Block for the next chapter. With luck, I should break it soon.<br>**


	10. Battle at the Ball

**I do not own Rockman/Megaman.  
>Hey. Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>While everyone else danced, Saito and Netto sat on the sidelines, as if something was going to happen. Saito looked towards his future self, who sat upon his throne.<p>

'That will be me soon enough.' Saito thought.

Across the room, War-Rock was trying to find a way to tell Subaru about what he was told. 'What to do? If I tell him, he won't believe me. If I don't tell him, he'll find out when the king announces it. Either way, he's in for quite a shock.'

"What's wrong?" Harp asked him.

"Deciding if I should tell Subaru or not. Either way, he's in for a shock." War-Rock said as he looked towards Subaru in concern.

"I think it'd be best to tell him. Better he get a heads up on it from his best friend. But there is something worrying me. Saito's file said he had only 1 kid."

"Maybe he didn't want anyone to know he had a daughter, too. If he went through people forcing their daughters on their son, maybe he didn't want his daughter to go through the same."

Subaru walked to the table where Saito and Netto sat. "Why are you guys just sitting? Aren't you used to going to these things?"

Netto sighed and rested his head in his hands. "I wasn't even allowed to go to these things til I was about 13. Even when I did, I was never liked by anyone."

"I was always the star of it all." Saito said. "They made me dance, mingle, and dance some more. The balls wouldn't even start til I was there. We just don't feel like repeating the process."

Subaru sat down with them for a minute. "Well, if you're not dancing why not ask your older self to send you home?"

"The King can't even leave his throne til the close of the ball and no one is allowed near him til then. We have to wait til he closes it. Which is after the final dance. One time, a ball went on for 3 days and the King and Queen can't leave to eat, drink, dance, or go to the bathroom." Saito said, as he dreaded the thought of not being able to have fun once he's crowned King.

"So basically, he's stuck there til he decides to close it."

"And the ball must go on til at least midnight."

Subaru saw Saito's point. "I feel so sorry for you."

Ran came up to ask if one of them would dance with her, when she heard them talking. "Not anymore", she said. "Papa changed it. He can get up to eat and dance whenever wants now, but he said he wants everyone to have fun before he says who big brother is. Come on and dance with me."

Just as Ran pulled Subaru up to dance with her, a crash was heard and something broke open the doors. It was Perseus and his gang. As they walked in, King Saito stood up and walked right up to the, asking, "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

Perseus replied in a tone of voice that was dripping in hatred. "Easy, Your Majesty. All we want is Rockman's death." And he lunged for Netto, but the King was fast enough to protect him by pulling out a hidden sword.

Everyone fled. War-Rock and Harp removed their pendants and Denpa Henkan with Subaru and Misora. Raika, Maylu and Enzan used Crossfusion to defend Saito and Netto, who somehow couldn't Crossfuse. They figured it was close to the coronation in their time and that the closer it came, the less Saito could become a NetNavi. Saito even removed the pendant keeping him looking human, but nothing changed.

Amachi pulled a couple little devices out of his coat and handed them to Saito and Netto. "When they come near, just point and click like a TV remote. It should stun them for a while."

Perseus and King Saito fought on. "Time travel isn't as easy as it looks, King. Just to rid us of Rockman, we tried to kill the younger you, but we just found out the brat lived on. So we decided it had to be your brother who was his ancestor."

"Didn't know I survived?" the king said as he swung the sword forward.

"Not til an hour before the ball. We overheard you talking with our king and the others. We won't fail this time." Perseus leaped up and, without even being noticed, lunged for Saito.

Subaru saw this, broke his fight with one of Perseus' minion and nearly got run through the shoulder saving Saito.

"Two birds with one stone." Perseus held them down with his foot. As he swung his sword, the king knocked it out.

"Kill me if you want," his voice was low and deathly, "but don't touch my younger self or my son."

If it weren't for the fact everyone was distracted by fighting the room would have fallen deathly silent like Saito, Netto and Subaru did.

"Finally admit it in front of the boy?"

"Tell me one thing. Why are you truly doing this? And why did you use Zortos to try and kill me?" King Saito pointed his sword to Perseus' face.

"Easy. Be rid of younger you, Subaru is never born, he never becomes Rockman, Cassiopeia never suffers as she did, and we don't get our hands dirty."

"If you want her, you can have her." War-Rock exclaimed. "She was a nut-job."

Perseus gave Subaru a death glare and swung towards him, but King Saito stood strong and protected him. "Leave my son alone! Fight me instead!"

Subaru sat in shock. 'I'm the prince? Saito is my dad?' He was in such a shock he didn't notice one of Perseus' henchmen lunged for him til younger Saito shoved him out of the way.

"Snap out of it, Subaru. We're in the middle of a fight." Saito shook Subaru, but he could not snap him out of it. They didn't even notice henchmen had surrounded them.

Amachi turned to see them in danger and knocked one out the best he could, but got seriously injured in the process.

"Amachi-san!" Subaru snapped out of his shock to see Amachi hurt. He stood up and fought on while Saito, with help from Netto, dragged Amachi out of the fight.

"Do us a favor, hang in there." Saito half begged Amachi. He was injured in his left shoulder. The wound stopping just centimeters from his heart and lungs.

Amachi lets out a very quiet laugh. "Don't worry about me...just get out while you have a chance, Saito."

"I can't...Amachi...you're...you're..." Saito said, trying hard not to cry.

"Your brother...but what kind of brother would I be...to let you be killed. Take Subaru...and escape."

"Amac...Netto-kun, I can't."

"'Netto-kun'. I haven't been called...by my real name...in so long." Amachi's breath came in short gasps.

Perseus broke away from his fight with the king to see Saito vulnerable. He ran to strike with the king fought his way through. Just as Perseus brought his sword down on Saito's head, Saito reached behind him to stop the sword with one hand.

The aura around him had changed. His powers were returning. He used the Rock Buster to shoot Perseus across the room. The room stood quiet. Instead of helping their leader, Perseus' henchmen ran away when they sensed the change in Saito.

The Rock Buster disappeared and in his hand was a sword. Peresus stood and fought him only to be injured and unable to move. It took all the will power he had left to leave Peresus where he lay. That's when everyone noticed Amachi fatally wounded.

"Help us get him to the infrimary." the older Enzan said. Netto helped get Amachi up and everyone followed them as they ran out.

Peresus stood up while everyone's back was turned and lunged for Saito again with a dagger. As he turned, Saito held the sword out and closed his eyes. Roll had run back in to see Saito in danger. Every thing felt like it went in slow motion.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the dagger was an inch from his face. He looked down to see Peresus impaled on the sword, then fall dead.

Saito stood in shock. He had killed someone, even if it was accidental. He collasped to his knees and tears began to streak down his cheek.

Roll knelt down and held Saito to her, whispering to him that it was going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>The battle did not come out as well as i hoped. Spent nearly 2 years trying to get it right. Again sorry for the wait for the new chapter.<br>**


	11. Truth Revealed

** Sorry for the wait, but I'm having serious writer's block. I hope this will make up for it**.  
><strong>(In case your wondering why the king is talking kinda weird, it's how Paradisal Royalty and nobles speak.)<strong>

* * *

><p>Two whole days has passed since the short-lived battle, but the damage, both physical and mental, seemed to be like if they fought a war.<p>

Saito sat alone on a bench over looking the kingdom. He could not forgive himself for what he had done, even if it was an accident or self-defense, and Roll had not once left his side. No one could cheer him up.

Amachi somehow survived, but had slept since the incident. Everyone was now concerned for Saito. They just didn't know how to help him. Netto wandered around the castle after he spent a good hour trying to cheer up his brother. Just as he was about to give up on seeing Saito happy again, he stumbled across a dusty old room. Inside were picture albums and what seemed like home movies.

As he picked one up, King Saito stood behind him. "I have not been in this room in years."

"Seems more like decades. Look at all the dust." Netto said, before blowing off an inch of dust off a disc case. Both cough because of it. Once the dust settled, they read the title on the cover. "Saito and Netto, Year One."

"They made a home video of the two of us...together?"

"There's even some of about the time of World Three's first attempt on World Domination." Netto then had an idea. "Maybe these can help. Do you have something to play these on?"

"Of course." King Saito opened a box and pulled out something that resembled a mini DVD player. "It's right here...but, what do you plan to do?"

"If we show these to him, maybe Saito will see all the good he's done."

"I'll have it set up in no time. You try and get him here, Netto-kun."

With that Netto was off and King Saito set up the player in the ballroom.

Try as hard as he could, Netto couldn't get Saito to move. Finally, Searchman and Blues grabbed him by an arm each and dragged him. Inside, the player and screen to show the images on was set up and ready to go.

'This better work.' Everyone thought, simultaneously.

After an hour, Saito still hadn't cheered up. The movies contained scenes of them as babies playing together, their reunion party and other happy times. They had just about given up when Netto noticed on labeled, "How Saito came back".

They soon wished they hadn't seen it. It was security footage of Saito in his chamber, recovering from his gun shot. They noticed it was dated the day Rockman disappeared from Netto's PET. Just then, Dr. Hikari and a few other scientists walked in with a mini PET.

"You can't do this" a voice called out from the film. "Netto-kun will be upset." It was Rockman's voice, coming from the PET.

"It time for you to go back. Your body is fully healed." Dr. Hikari said, almost with no emotion. "Don't worry. Netto will be fine."

"No, he won't. If he finds out about this, he'll hate you for it. Let me go back. I don't want to be Saito. If I go back to being human, I'll never see Netto-kun again." Rockman begged and pleaded, but Dr. Hikari wouldn't listen.

"We're ready, Dr." one scientist said, as he typed codes into the computers

"A father knows what's best for his son. I'm truly sorry, but it must be done." He drew the cord from the PET and plugged it into the chamber.

"No. Stop..." Rockman fell silent and Saito flailed a little inside the chamber from the electric currents running through as his digitized mind was returned to him. Dr. Hikari left as other scientists came in to help Saito out.

"We were right to make him do this." another scientist said, as he lifted the unconscious Saito out of the chamber.

"He wouldn't dare risk him and his family being tried for treason for hiding His Highness from the kingdom." That's where the video cut off, but came back with a message from their father which was dated a day before Saito's coronation.

"Netto, Saito, if your watching this then I am most likely dead. Please understand, it was either return Saito or they forcefully take him and have us executed for treason. I never wanted you two to be separated. I hope you will forgive me for I will never forgive myself."

"Have you finished?" a voice called off screen.

"My sons, everything I have done was to ensure your safety. I hope you are never separated again. I love you both. Goodbye." Dr. Hikari said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Aim..." The screen cut black and shut off.

Everyone sat in shock. Netto got up and left with Saito close behind.

Misora, who sat in the back, next to the projector, shut it off. "How sad. I can't believe they'd do that to them."

"It's not fair." Roll said, as she turned to find Saito.

"Can't believe it. Dr. Hikari could do such a thing to his sons." Raika muttered. "He has lost all my respect."

Other insults for Dr. Hikari were thrown about by everyone.

"He didn't have a choice." King Saito said. "If he had allowed everything to remain the same, he, our step-mother, and Netto-kun would have been killed for treason and it looks like he was finally punished for it."

"Still, how could he do that?" Blues, obviously as mad as everyone else, said. "Couldn't he find another way to..."

"The Paradisal maybe seem perfect, but when it comes to the royal family, no choice is given. For example, before my birth, this kingdom was always ruled by a queen or princess because a daughter, never a son, was born to the royal family. As well as be the last place where real magic could be used, seeing as advance science was looked down upon by everyone. When Netto-kun and I were born, the people were in outcry for me to replace Jassmine as the heir." King Saito took down the screen and helped clean-up. "When they succeeded, Jassmine and Netto-kun were just made spare heirs. Not even worthy to kiss the dirt I tread on. It killed me a little everyday to see what my kingdom was becoming, knowing I was too young to change anything. There also many who wished me dead so that Jassmine could return as the next queen."

Everyone had calmed down to listen. The king walked up to his son and placed his hand on Subaru's shoulder.

"That's the secondary reason I sent you to live else where. So that you could live your life free of such stress and worry. Also..." His eyes turned to Misora, "..to find someone whom you could trust on your own, instead of people only wanting what your title would benefit them. But, in the end maybe I'm acting like father and taking your free choice from you."

"It's alright. I understand." Subaru said. "I'm going to find Saito and Netto." As he left to search, everyone else joined in, leaving the king to sit by himself.

A sad smile was seen on his face as his queen, who remained hidden from everyone else, walked up to him. They both knew that what was going to be done was for the best, but that didn't make the decision any easier for them.

"We do not have a choice, my love." the queen muttered as she held his head to her chest.

"I know. If we don't do it soon, the time line could be altered."

"I shall talk with my past self and tell her what will happen. She won't remember after we erase their memories and send them home tonight."

"Thank you, Roll-chan" he said as his wife left.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? I hope so. It took me this long to make it sound as good as it does. Please, no negative reviews<strong>.


	12. A Farewell and Ending

** Today is my birthday and I'm giving everyone a present. The final chapter of my personal fav fanfic. Many bouts of writer's block and bursts of inspiration later and it is done. Please enjoy and remember, I do not own Rockman, but I finally got the Japanese name for Maylu/Meiru right.**

* * *

><p>Saito and Netto had ran all the way to the top of the clock tower. Both trying not to cry after seeing what they saw. They didn't know War-Rock and Cereberus were following close behind.<p>

Once they stopped, War-Rock sent Cerberus to tell the others and they were up within minutes. Except for Roll. She had gotten lost and ended up in the garden.

"Where did they go?" she muttered softly.

"Hello." a soft voice spoke from behind. Roll turned to see a young woman, who seemed about 25 years old, with golden hair, soft greenish blue eyes, dressed in a regal pinkish red gown. "Are you lost?"

It took a minute before she realized who it was. "Are you..."

"Your older self. Yes, as well as the queen."

"Queen? That also means that you're...or I'm..."

"Yes, King Saito's wife." 'Was I really so dense? Oh well, so much as been taking in.'

"Do you know where Netto-kun and Saito went to?"

"Yes, but I must speak with you first." Queen Roll walked over and sat down on a nearby bench and silently invited her younger self to join her. "What I must speak to you about is what will happen from this point."

"You mean like what everyone will face when we return. Don't you think it's bad to know what will happen and won't it change the time line if you tell me?" Roll had a bad feeling about it and was trying to talk her older self out of telling her but was silenced.

"No, I mean what we'll do once it's time for you to return."

"Whew, that's a relief."

The queen laughed quietly before speaking. "First off, it's best that the others not know we spoke. Second, the portal back to your proper time will be opened this evening."

"Okay, so far, so good."

"But, when we send you back, none of you will have any memory what has happened the last couple of days, for the time line's safety."

Roll breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought it was something life threatening like one of us will die on the way back or we'll end up inside-out."

"I have permission from my husband to allow you some memory of our conversation, but you will only remember it as a dream. So, I want to use this opportunity to tell you something you'll need to know once you and Saito are wed."

"Okay." Roll said, in a questionable tone.

"Saito will have troubles when Netto-kun is gone. He'll have nightmares of what Netto-kun might go through. He'll blame himself for it. You need to be there for him, not only as his wife, but as the sole friend he can completely confide in. The others, Search-man, Blues, and so on are only allowed near him as bodyguards and rarely are permitted to speak with him."

"But why?"

"It's their duty. Saito's main focus will to be king, not much else. You'll become everything he'll lack. It will be tough, but you must remain strong. He'll need you to be. Even now, he turns to me for comfort." She placed her hand on Roll's. "Remember this. I was told it by Jassmine when I was crowned queen. 'A king is meant to be the sword that protects the country, but the queen is to be the scabbard, meant to protect the sword and heal the king.' I have done my best to live by that, now I tell you as Jassmine will soon enough."

Roll placed her other hand on the queen's. "I'll do my best as well. We both love Saito and always will. I'll protect my Saito and you have done for yours. Now, I need to find them. Where are they?"

"In the bell tower of the clock. The others are already there. Go to them and tell them they have been summoned to the throne room. The portal will open around 8 tonight. Now, go." The queen ushered Roll away and returned to her husband,

In the throne room, the king was playing with his daughter when his wife entered.

"Mama," Ran shouted and ran into her arms.

"They will arrive soon. My younger self has gone to tell them."

Older Saito looked towards the four thrones and sadly sighed. "Soon, my younger self will face everything coming to him. It will nearly shatter him."

Older Roll put her daughter down and hugged her husband. "It will make him stronger."

It took a while, but Roll found everyone and told them the portal would be open tonight. Saito and Netto dragged their feet as they headed back to the throne room.

It took an hour to get back, having gotten a little lost. They arrived to older Searchman and Blues open the doors to let them in, bowing to Subaru and Saito.  
>Everyone remained silent for the most part while a group of people were doing something on the floor. Before they could ask, King Saito explained.<p>

"As I have said before, the Paradisal is the last place where magic exists. It is taking a balance of sorcery and science to return you home." He was seated on his throne with his wife on his left and their daughter next to her on the end. King Saito subtly motioned for Subaru to take his throne next to his own.

Subaru hesitated, but joined his family and suddenly felt self-conscious.

The magicians finished, bowed and stood to the side. What was left was a strange device that activated and became an arch. Saito held out his hand and the arch glowed. "The proper time coordinates have been set. All you need do is walk through and you will arrive home. Your memories will be altered or erased so that you will not know of what happened here. Please say your good byes and enter."

Deako looked to Gonta, said good bye to hid descendant and walked up first. As he approached, the magicians held up their hands and erased his memory as he passed and disappeared into the arch. One by one they all went until it was just Netto, Saito, and Roll. They looked at Subaru and held back their tears.

Subaru jumped off his throne and hugged Saito. "Good bye, dad." As he let go, Saito said his farewells.

"We'll see you before we know it." Saito said, allowing the tears to flow. Netto waved good bye. Roll kissed Subaru's cheek.

"I look forward to have you for a son." Roll said, as she entered with Netto close behind.

Saito gave one last look at his future self and walked in. The arch shut down as the king ordered everyone to leave them a while. Once alone, Subaru sadly walked back up the short stairway, but instead of sitting in his throne, he cried into his mother lap at the loss of his friends. She ran her hand over her son's hair as she, herself, held back her tears. Ran joined in quick enough.

Subaru quietly said, "Til we meet once more."

Saito got up and turned away and cried a few tears. "Good luck, our past selves."

Back in the past, everyone woke up in their own beds. They wondered what had happened and why they felt so dizzy, but brushed it off when they noticed the date on the calendars.

"It's Saito's coronation day," they all thought aloud as they hurried to get ready.

Roll awoke at the sound of Meiru getting dressed, she just had a dream about their future and could vaguely remember what is was.

Saito and Netto awoke in their room. Saito rubbed his eyes to wake up when he felt something wet on his face. 'Was I crying in my sleep?' Saito thought.

Netto yawned, "Hey, don't you need to get ready or something?"

The day progressed as it was suppose to. Saito was crowned king, Netto got hurt, but he was saved at the cost of his memories, everyone got married, had kids, the NetNavis became humans and given extended lives. The Paradisal was uprooted to be a floated island. Everything went according to history, til the day Subaru was born.

Saito held his son as Roll rested from childbirth. He announced Subaru's birth. Everyone cheered and came to offer their daughters. Saito sent Subaru away to Echo Ridge. Netto, now renamed Mamoru Amachi, knew of a couple who just lost their own child and would give him to them to raise til Subaru could return and the cycle would repeat for them.

As Saito handed his child to Amachi, he whispered into his son's ear. "Until we meet once more."

17 years later

Subaru woke up in his new bedroom and sadly got up. He looked over to a picture he had taken before Saito and the others left. They were all dressed for the ball with smiles on their faces. He had lost a bunch of really good friends and now it was time to erase Luna's, Gonta's, and Kizamaro's memories of the ball so they could not remember the battle and that Subaru was Rockman.

Ran had opened the door and peeked in. "Onii-chan, it's time for breakfast."

"I'm coming, Ran." As Subaru got dressed, he thought 'At least Misora doesn't get her memories changed.'

In the throne room, Luna, Gonta, and Kizamaro were summoned by Saito and Roll.

"Good morning, Your Majesties. May we ask why we were called?" Luna bowed and the boys followed.

"This afternoon, you will be sent home to Echo Ridge with my brother." Saito said. "I believe enough time has been spent here for you. Your families will be worried."

Roll added, "And wish not to worry the descendants of our dearest friends. You will always be welcome here, but you must leave for now."

Kizamaro said, "It is because we found out Subaru is Rockman?"

The guards swiftly ran forward and held swords to Kizamaro's throat. "How dare you speak of the prince in such a tone."

"They meant no ill will." Saito said and ordered them to stand down. "Yes, that is part of the reason and to ensure your safety and so you can never tell anyone, we will erase your memories of Subaru."

One of the guards added, "Just as we did with the woman who raised him", just as Subaru entered with Ran.

"You what?!" Subaru shouted. "You erased my mom's memories?"

"Against my orders, as well." Saito said, as he stood up.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but it was for her own safety."

Saito looked towards his son. "Seeing as it was your adoptive mother who was affected, I believe you should be permitted to punish them as you see fit."

Subaru looked at the guards. "Can I banish them forever?"

"We could even erased their memories." Roll added as she stepped down next to her son.

"Do it, then and allow my friends to keep their memories. It would be nice to talk to someone about everything going on and have some I can trust with our family secret."

Saito smiled and agreed. The guards responsible were punished, Luna and the gang were sent home with promises of letters and hanging out. Misora stayed behind and eventually married Subaru. Subaru, from then on, never missed the friends he sent to the past, because his best friends were his parents and uncle, who would visit often.

In the end, it was both a sad and happy ending for all, especially Saito, who got everything he wished. The chance to make his kingdom a better place than it was. A real paradise.

* * *

><p><strong>I worked really hard on this. It was going to be two separate chapters the the first was too short, so I just put the last two together. Hope you like it and I'm glad I got this done on my birthday. <strong>


End file.
